


Numb

by acheaptrickandacheesyoneline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, oliver is mayor, season 4.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline/pseuds/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer of rebuilding, reorganizing, and rewiring the bunker doesn't end as either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dettiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the wonderful dettiot! Smut is a traditional fandom friend gift, so please have my first real actual attempt at it. I hope your day is fantabulous!
> 
> Many thanks to wereallstoriesintheend for helping me come up with the bare bones plot needed here, and adiwriting for her beta skills!

“I saw that. You just checked me out.”

Oliver set the crate he had carried to the corner down, and turned to face Felicity. She was up in the middle of the platform that had once housed her computers before Darhk’s ghosts had invaded and everything had come crashing down. Literally, in the case of the track lighting he had installed.

“It was less of checking you out and more checking up on you,” he told her after a second. He raked a hand through his hair, trying to cool down. He had been down in the bunker since early that morning, starting his day with trying to clean up some of the heavier items and debris that still remained. After a day full of work at City Hall, he had gone back out into the late August heat to make his way back to the bunker.

By the time he had arrived, Felicity was already at work on the computer platform, circuit boards and wiring and tools spread out in a loose circle around her. He had paused for a moment then, before getting out of the elevator, just to take it in. After a summer of working next to one another, rebuilding their base of operations, cleaning up the memories, they had begun to slowly work their way through their own discussions.

It was easier for him to talk about things when he kept himself busy. It didn’t allow him to overthink what he was saying, to worry about what Felicity might say or do if he said something wrong. Felicity too, it seemed, was more open to talking when she had a task to keep her hands occupied. 

While things weren’t fixed between them, not by a long shot, it wasn’t painful to be around one another now. He didn’t look at her and see a future he wasn’t going to have because of his own mistakes. He didn’t feel like he needed to walk on eggshells around her. Three days into their clean up of the bunker, they had finally had the knock down, yelling, emotional fight that had been simmering since Darhk had kidnapped William and his carefully built walls had come tumbling down. 

Day four was spent in silence.

Day five, Felicity had approached him with dinner she had picked up from Big Belly Burger and asked if they could talk. It reminded him a lot of the summer after they had defeated Slade. 

Day ten, he had beat her to the bunker and was hefting back up the lights with a jury-rigged pulley system when she came down. He tossed her a casual greeting over his shoulder and she smiled at him in return. An actual smile, not one that was masking pain or fear or anything else. 

That had been in late June. Now almost three months later, the bunker was just about back together. And they were operating as a team again. 

“Checking in. Checking out.” Felicity gave him a small half shrug from her spot on the ground. “There was checking happening.”

Oliver gave a small huff of laughter. Peeling his shirt up and off, he tossed it over by the dufflebag he had brought with him. It was getting to the point where they really needed to get the air vents circulating again if he was going to keep getting any work done in the heat. “Just making sure you were okay over there. I hadn’t heard from you in a while.”

She waved off his worry and bent back down to the electrical work she was doing. She had a roll of solder in one hand and the soldering gun in the other, he noted. For a moment, he watched her work, admiring her lithe fingers manipulating the smaller pieces she was building with. Memories of what else those fingers were capable of flashed through his mind. It took more than a few deep breaths to force his attention away from those thoughts, away from what they had had before he had tried to keep secrets. 

While it was all out in the open now, and both had apologized for things said and done, they were still hesitant around one another. It was a stark difference from the same time a year ago when nights were spent with sheets pushed to the bottom of the bed, Felicity asleep on his chest. Even the year before, the summer after Slade had attacked, they had been closer, random touches to an arm, a shoulder. A way of saying hello and be safe that needed no words. 

It was easy to watch her, but hard to only watch when he wanted more. When he hoped that they both wanted more. And maybe he could blame the heat of the dog days of summer getting to him, but when he was alone at night, he knew damn well that it was his own wishful thinking and memories that had him calling out Felicity’s name in between harsh breaths. 

“Think you could stop for dinner,” he asked her. “I know I need a break before going out for a sweep tonight.” Oliver carefully stepped around some of the larger electronic components that Felicity had asked him to leave on the platform stairs until she was ready to reconnect everything. He allowed himself a brief moment to take her in again--wisps of hair escaping from her ponytail, the purple blouse she had worn to work sticking to her skin, the black skirt covering what he knew were gorgeous legs--before he forced his thoughts to safer paths than skin and fabric and how they felt.

“Let me just….” Felicity trailed off, attention half on him, half on her project, finishing the line of solder before flipping the gun off. “There. That should hold long enough to rebuild with it before I’ll have to redo anything.” Her perfectly manicured nails made for a stark contrast against the tools she laid on the ground. “Dinner sounds great, actually.” 

Oliver held out his hand, an offer to help her up, and he couldn’t bite back the small smile that formed when he felt her hand in his. It was a smile that quickly disappeared when he felt her suddenly pull away, when he saw her knees going out from under her. 

Moving quickly, his arms went to her waist, supporting her even as she tried to regain her balance. A second later, he was on his knees in front of where he had set her on her desk chair. “Are you okay,” he asked, hands and attention on her feet, her ankles. God, what if she couldn’t feel him touching her, if her nerves were going or the implant was malfunctioning? He would happily add ramps everywhere again, even remodel City Hall with his own hands if he had to. Anything to make her life easier, even if it was on the off chance that she would just visit his workplace. Oliver wasn’t sure that Felicity would be able to deal with having to return to her chair while Curtis fixed the implant.

No, that was a lie. He knew she could. Felicity was strong, fearless even in her fear. It was himself he wasn’t sure of, if he could mentally survive seeing her back in a wheelchair that it was his fault she was in the first time.

“Oliver.” Her voice was soft, bringing him immediately out of his spiral. “I’m fine,” she told him. Felicity raised her hand to cup his face and met his eyes. “I am fine. I was just sitting like that for too long and my legs went all tingly with pins and needles and numb for a moment when I stood up.”

Oliver brushed a finger along her calf. “It’s not the chip malfunctioning? You can still feel this, right?” He circled his hand, his fingers, higher up her leg at her nod. He gave her right knee a feather light touch. He didn’t miss the way her breath caught in her chest for a second and Oliver thought back to the other ways he had drawn the sound from her in the past. 

Arousal hit him with a force he hadn’t felt in months, so strong that it was impossible to push it away. “And that,” he asked her, breathing hard.

“Yes,” Felicity told him, just as breathlessly.

Oliver watched her lick her lips and slid the hand that had been on her foot up her other leg. It had been so long since he had touched her like this, caresses that would lead to more. Her leg was smooth under his palm and he could feel his dick hardening as both hands roamed higher. 

Fuck, but he wanted her. Wanted to have her coming apart under him when she yelled out his name. It was a want he hadn’t let himself have since she had given him back his mother’s ring. It was a want he hadn’t been able to entertain while Darhk had been destroying Star City.

It was a want he hoped to God Felicity wanted too. She hadn’t said anything yet, anything to tell him that she didn’t want this, but nothing that she did either. 

Trust. It all came down to that. Didn’t it always with him?

He had to trust himself to be able to stop if she said no, and he knew he could. But he also had to trust Felicity to tell him no instead of assuming things and making decisions for people. 

Loving her, wanting her? It was the easiest choice in the world for him to make. 

A corner of Oliver’s mind that wasn’t wholly consumed by having Felicity under his hands again noted that she hadn’t broken eye contact. Nor had she removed her hand from his face. He leaned up, pushing up on her thighs for leverage even as he slipped his hands higher and felt the edges of her panties under his fingertips. “This,” he whispered against her lips, fingers moving to brush over her pussy.

“Oliver.” 

Later they still wouldn’t know who moved first. Just that they were kissing and Oliver’s tongue licked at Felicity’s lips when she moaned and moved inside to tangle with hers as she wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer fingers tracing his spine in a way that had him shivering under her touch. 

The way she responded made him fucking snap and he pulled her underwear out of the way before working a finger inside of her. He kissed down her neck to her shoulder, nosing the collar out of the way to nip at her collarbone. Smiling into her skin at the noise she made, he moved his other hand up into her hair to pull her ponytail out. It was good that memory hadn’t failed him and she was just as sensitive there as he had remembered.

“I want you so much right now,” he groaned. He slipped another finger inside of her, a move that had her eyes going wide before slamming shut, head tilted back and a moan that was his name echoing across the bunker. “So fucking wet, so perfect,” he murmured into her neck. He crooked his fingers inside of her and began to tap out a quick staccato rhythm while his other arm pressed down against her hips to keep her in place. 

“Oh, yes, there. Oliver! Don’t stop.” Felicity’s moans and sounds of pleasure interspersed with his name had him ready to go right then. If he closed his eyes, Oliver could clearly see how easy it would be to unzip his jeans, pull out his dick and slip right into Felicity. The thought of taking her right in the bunker, of being with her for the first time since she had walked out of the loft, had him ready to go off. He shifted where he kneeled on the floor in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure on his dick. The feel of cloth sliding over him only made him want more. 

Oliver reigned in his movements, slowly dragging his fingers in and out of her wet pussy. Her hands were still tightly gripping the arms of her chair, knuckles turning white. Fumbling in a way he would never admit to, Oliver worked to unbutton her blouse with his unoccupied hand. He barely managed to get the first undone when Felicity's hands covered his, taking over his self-appointed job of divesting her of her clothes. 

Her shirt was just barely unbuttoned enough for him to see her lacy purple bra under it when he lunged forward to bite at her nipple through the fabric. Her shouted “ahhh” had him grinning into her skin before he tugged the cup out of the way and could circle his tongue over her areola. “Fuck, Oliver! Feels...unnnggg, feels so good.” 

Her hands gripped at his hair, tugging enough to arouse but not to cause pain, and he followed their lead up to her mouth, kissing her deeply. Without warning, he shoved his two fingers deep inside of her wet heat again, scissoring them before rubbing at her g-spot. “Come for me,” he told her, breaking from their kiss.. Moving his other hand away from her breast, he ran it up her leg and under her panties to glide over her clit again and again. “Want to see you come on my hand, Felicity. Please.” 

He sucked at the spot just behind her ear before tugging on her piercing. She shouted his name and Oliver felt her pussy clench around his fingers as she came. He worked her through it, slowly bringing her down from the height she had reached until she reached for him, arms twining around his neck to bring him in for a slow, soul-searing kiss. “I want you, Oliver,” she told him when they broke apart. Her lips were brushing against his as she talked and he couldn’t help but kiss her again.

“Are you sure,” he asked her. “I don’t have any condoms on--fuck!” While he had been concentrating on her, Felicity had wiggled a hand between them to rub at his dick through his jeans. “Oh, fuck,” he grit out again, “fuck, that feels good.” 

“I’m sure,” she told him, meeting his eyes. “I need you inside of me. I need to feel you again. And I never made it to my ob/gyn to have my birth control removed so we’re still good if you trust me?”

Fucking trust. Of course he trusted her. Trusted her with his whole being, hero and self alike. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. Never breaking their gaze, he kissed her knuckles. “I trust you, Felicity.” 

There was a gravity to his words that he hadn’t known he meant to put there, a raw honesty that could only have been possible after the rebuilding of the lair and of themselves had been done. A rebuilding that was letting him come to her with all of his defenses down and know she would do the same. 

She smiled at him in that way he couldn’t put a name to and reached up to cup his jaw. He leaned into her palm and closed his eyes, knowing that she had understood what he had meant by those words. Oliver felt her words wash over his lips right before she kissed him. “I trust you too, Oliver.”

Oliver stood suddenly, making Felicity cling to him tightly as he shifted their positions. He sat down in her chair with a heavy thump, bringing her down on top of him and grinding his dick up into her. They both fumbled at the button of his jeans, hands knocking against one another in their rush to get at each other. He bucked up against her hand when she pulled his boxers down. “Need inside of you,” he gritted out through clenched teeth. “Need inside of you right the fuck now or I’m going to come in your hand.”

His hands still easily spanned her hips, helping her to lift herself so he could work a hand between them. He tugged the crotch of her panties out of the way--and Jesus she was still dripping wet-- while her hot tight hand kept him steady enough for her to slide his tip through her folds to her entrance

Oliver meant to go slow. To ease his way into her inch by inch until Felicity was begging for him. He meant to tease himself in the same way, knowing that he was already on the knife edge of pleasure, wanting her to ride him until they both came. 

There was a saying that went something along the lines of how a plan only lasted as long as first contact with the opposing side. The nuances of it weren’t coming to him at the moment, but the gist was what he was after anyway because his plan of taking it slow and making love to Felicity went out the goddamned window as soon as he was even partially inside of her. 

He thrust up into her and pulled her down at the same time, burying his dick inside of her waiting pussy. He didn’t move for a moment afterwards, too close to coming from how good it felt. God, it felt like he was coming home. Like he could finally breathe after taking only half breaths for so long. He ran his hands up her thighs, under her skirt, until he reached her ass. He spread his hands over it, loving how perfectly it fit in his palms. He pulled her forward towards his chest, groaning right along with her as they ground against one another. 

“Oliver, God, you feel so good. Missed you. Missed--ungh--missed this. Being with you.” Felicity began to move on top of him, using his shoulders as leverage to drag herself up and down his dick. “Missed feeling your cock inside of me, being in your arms.” She yelled out an emphatic shout of “fuck” when he began bouncing her on his lap.

“Fuck yes, you feel so good around me. Love your mouth when you talk to me.” Oliver thrust up into her, an arm going up to wrap around her back to keep her close to him. He moved his right hand to the crease of her thigh, reaching in with his thumb to rub circles around her clit. “I’m so fucking close.” He knew his breathing was harsh in her ear, and he knew what his words during sex would do to her. “Need you to come with me. Wanna fucking feel your pussy squeeze my dick.”

She bounced twice more before digging her fingers into his back with a low moan of his name. 

“Fuck, Felicity!” His voice was loud in the bunker, echoing off of the bare cement walls, amplified ten fold, as he came. He pulled her down onto him, arching his back, trying to get as deep as possible in that moment of bliss. Felicity’s pussy spasmed around him again and his hypersensitivity had him moaning out curses in Russian at how fucking good it all felt. 

 

Their harsh breathing was the only noise in the bunker while they both worked to catch their breath. His hands danced mindless patterns across her back, edging up the hem of her blouse that he had never bothered to take off of her. Turning his head, Oliver buried his nose into her hair, breathing deep. “I missed you,” he said softly. “Not just being with you, but all the little moments in between. I missed you and I am so sorry for…”

“Shhhh,” Felicity whispered. She pulled away from where she had been resting her head on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. “You don’t have to apologize to me. I’m sorry that I lashed out at you, said things I had no right to say.”

“You had every--”

She put a finger against his lips. “I had no right. Just because I was hurt and upset didn’t give me a reason to say you didn’t trust us, didn’t trust me.”

“No, but you were right about it all too. What you said, even if it was said in the wrong way. I should have let you know about William, should have told the team about wanting to keep him safe by sending him and Samantha away. You helped Roy disappear. I have no doubts that you would have been able to help them.”

Felicity shifted on his lap and they both let out a hiss at the feeling. “New rule,” she said. “No talking about exes while you’re still inside of me.”

Oliver brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Rule, huh? That mean we’re going to be doing this enough that you want rules?”

She blushed. It was so damn adorable that she was blushing over her words even as he was still balls deep inside of her. Biting her lower lip, she looked down at his bare chest, her hand covering the Bratva tattoo. “If you want to, I mean. I didn’t mean to assume anything. I guess I didn’t think that you might have found someone else since you have been working as the Mayor and I know you see a lot of the people at City Hall more than you see me and there is no history between you and them that might make things awkward or…”

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers. “There hasn’t been anyone but you. I meant what I said when we took down Cupid. You’re it for me.”

“I feel like I’m doing this all backwards, but when have we ever been normal,” she said under her breath. “Oliver, will you have dinner with me?”

“Like a date?”

Felicity laughed and Oliver felt like a God, getting her to sound like that again. He didn’t think she had laughed, actually really truly laughed, since Havenrock. He made a promise to himself that he would try to get her to laugh at least once a day in the days and weeks to come. 

“Like a date,” she confirmed. “A fresh start.”

It was more than he thought he would ever have again with her. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he reached for it with both hands. “I’ll pick you up? Apparently this new Mayor guy has a car that drives him around and I think I could borrow it for the evening.” Another tally mark was added to the mental ‘make Felicity laugh’ list. “I think fresh would be a good idea too.” He pointedly looked down at where they were still joined and slowly began to pull out. 

“Yes. Fresh. Fresh is good.”

Oliver waited for her to regain her balance before standing, hands still linked with hers. He bent his knees so he could reach her ear. “There is still the shower in the bathroom. We could go maybe get our fresh start there?”

“Mmm, I like the way you think, Mayor Queen.” Felicity stepped over the computer parts, dropping her blouse on the way. “Are you coming?” she shot over her shoulder, hands going to the clasp of her bra.

“Fuck yes,” he growled out, chasing after her.


End file.
